The Dark Digidestined
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: When three amcaion(?) digidestiond are living in a castle that can change their crests.(My first fic)Discontiued


The Dark Digidestined  
  
By: Egypt  
  
Egypt: I Do Not own digimon. HOWEVER, I do own Kat Li, Theo belongs to my bro RexRider and my friend Wishicrab own Felex. Ages go as follows Cody: 17, Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolei, and Ken: 18, Sora, Mimi, Izzy: 20, Tai, Matt: 21, Joe: 22. In addition, Felex, and Kat Li, are 18, Theo, is 17. This is romance and angst. The bad guys/girl are from America  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In The Digital world  
  
A dark figure stands alone on a cliff overlooking an ocean in the digital world. As the black haired person turned in the moonlight their features appeared. It turned out that this person was an African-American female with hauntingly light purple eyes and very small square glasses. She knew the digital world like the back of her hand. She knew every mountain, beach and cave. Who wouldn't? . She had grown up here ever since she was five. She remembers that day . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.A little girl runs out of a church crying, her parents dead no other family to take care of her. As she runs, she trips on something.  
  
'Huh what's this'?  
  
It turned out to be a pink crest and an object like a game boy but pink. When she touched it, she was suddenly surrounded by water.  
  
"Ahhh someone help me I can't swim!"  
  
As she went under, her world went black as she sunk to the bottom of the sea .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. A tear fell from the girl's eyes. She had forgotten that she could cry .well that was not entirely true she could cry when she was laughing . but when she laughed it was usually not about something good; well at least to the people around her. She noticed something moving in the bushes it was probably a slave then she saw it's outline, it was a digimon called Floramon.  
  
"Floramon make up my bed I'll be coming up soon."  
  
"Yes mistress Kat Li, right away."  
  
The flower digimon started to walk away but not before a black boot connected with it's head.  
  
"Move it"  
  
"Yes Mistress"  
  
The digimon ran away leaving Kat Li to her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"  
  
Kat Li had somehow gotten to shore and had found a cave now she had to find someone to help her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She repeated feeling somewhat relived and disappointed.  
  
"Please help me,"  
  
A cold raspy voice said from the back of the cave, but it sounded very close to where she was standing.  
  
"Help me please" it said again  
  
"B-But where are you? I can't see you."  
  
"Down here look down."  
  
Kat Li looked down and wished she had not. She didn't know about digimon yet, well what ever this thing was it looked like the nastiest thing she had ever saw, it was dark green with yellow stripes.  
  
"Ahhh what are you?"  
  
"Please don't be afraid of me just remove the chain". Kat Li being the nice person she was, got over her fear and removed the chain, when the chain was off she said  
  
"There your free now"  
  
She expected a warm thank you but instead, the digimon's words made her blood run cold.  
  
"But your not".  
  
Kat Li struggled helplessly as the digimon pinned her frail young dark skin form,  
  
"Get off of me,"  
  
"Stop resisting-Sleep powder".  
  
Kat Li screamed as she fell asleep, she knew nothing more nothing less. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat Li had walked without realizing it to the entrance grounds. Kat Li later on had destroyed the digimon that put her to sleep, "weak" she said at this thought. The grand doors opened before she even got to there, "Good evening mistress" a dozen voices rang out all different various digimon. Kat Li smiled bore out her whip, and none of those digimon left with out a huge mark on them (a/n: Bwahahahahahahahahah). As she climbed the stairs to her room she though she heard her name 'some one wants to get hit.' She thought smiling. "Kat Li," she was right, a dark cat like digimon ran to her  
  
"What is it Black Gatomon?"  
  
"Are you thinking about when you first came to the digital world?" the dark cat asked.  
  
"I told you to stay out my head, just because we both have telepathic powers doesn't mean you can come in my head whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Yes forgive me, and master Felex would like to see you."  
  
"Okay, tell emperor Theo to come also."  
  
"Yes." Black Gatomon disappeared before a sift kick could be delivered, "I need to knock the crap out of her one day."  
Kat Li walked to the grand living room. "Felex," She loved him and in her heart, she will never forget how she met him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.Kat Li woke up, she was groggy and could not see someone had removed her glasses.  
  
"Ah your awake"  
  
A male voice said but it sounded like he was her age, just barely five, "Hi I'm Felex what's yours?" He sounded so innocent.  
  
"K- Kat Li, where are we?"  
  
"We're in the digital world and this is Videl castle [a\n: Videl in English means devil so it's called devil castle I didn't copy off of DBZ.]  
  
Kat Li studied her surroundings every thing was polished and the ugly colors she saw when she was bleeding against the black ice red and black. She touched her chest where the necklace and the game boy was and found that both where missing. "Where's my stuff?" She demanded. " Right there right there on that stone" he pointed to a stone not far from them. "But first meet your partner back Gatomon, he waved his hand and a dark cat appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed and Kat Li became friends with Felex, Dark Patamon, and Gatomon. Felex had said the same thing happened to him. He had been here for a few days, he could read some symbols .He had told her that her crest, as they called it, was called the crest of light, and his was the crest of hope.  
  
Little did they know that dark spores was around them .In fact the castle was made of spores, the more time they were in the castle they grew eviler. So far, that their crests changed, hope to despair, and light to darkness. Theo had come to them when they were six; he had the crest of kindness and like the others his crest changed to rudeness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theo was on the couch when Kat Li got there. Him and Dark Wormmon were true to their crest, rude.  
  
"Hey sis"  
  
Theo greeted her, she sat down and waited for her boyfriend .He soon came, all he said was "We have a new target " he paused and smiled at Kat Li "The Japanese Digidestined" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Read & Review 


End file.
